Crescent Moon
by Kisa Lyrica
Summary: This is for my Kougra, LunaP. Travainia: An Island in Neopia that everyone overlooks. A clan that was once powerful, but in one battle were forced into hiding. The military searches, but they can't find any links for sixteen years. Then they found Luna.


**_(CHAPTER ONE)_ MOVING ON**

**_Note from author: I'm on a weird schedule, I'll post when I can and when I don't have writer's block (which I do a lot) and I'll love you if you put in a word or two of Comments/Criticisms/Suggestions/Encouragements in the review part. That always helps a bunch. And please, I love my work, whether you do or not, so don't steal it. But I should say: Most of this is by me and the only thing that it has to with Neopets is that the characters are Neopets, but I could easily turn them into people, but I think it's more fun this way. There might be petpets, too. Not sure yet. Point is: I don't own Neopets but I would like to tell you to refrain from stealing my story. These characters don't even live on a known Neopian world. They live on my own made up island. Well that was really long, so here's the actual story. Enjoy that!_**

Luna woke up to the sun's warm glow seeping through the window curtains. She sat up and stretched and that's when she realized: No nightmares. It _was _morning and not in the dead of night.

"Yes!" She said in a triumphant whisper, acknowledging that her friend, Kizashii, was still asleep in the bed next to hers. Luna was pretty sure, though, that even if she yelled Kizashii wouldn't wake. She looked as if she was in too deep of a sleep. Despite that, Luna still moved quietly as she climbed out of the bed. She stretched her legs and arms further to relieve the stiffness that she felt. _Maybe the fact that I didn't have a nightmare was a sign. _She thought, excitedly. _Maybe I'm being told that it's time to move on completely... and maybe everyone else, too. _She smiled to herself and looked at Kizashii again. _Move on. _

"Luna, Kizashii!" Luna heard her mother, Sukira, call from the other room. Luna made her way past the sleeping Cloudy Aisha, and over to the chest of clothes, which she opened and removed a gray top and black pants. She removed her nightgown and changed into the outfit. After a few strokes through her long black hair with her brush, she bounded down the hallway and into the kitchen. Sukira was cutting fruit on the counter.

"Morning, Ma," Luna said, sitting down at the table. Sukira turned to face her. She noticed Luna's large grin.

"And you're happy about…?" The Pink Kougra prompted.

"_I _didn't have a nightmare last night!" Luna said, proudly. Sukira rolled her eyes.

"It's about time you stopped all that. You didn't even see anything, Luna. I didn't your connection with nightmares to begin with. Grieving, yes, nightmares of something you didn't see, not so much," Sukira said. It sounded like she was through speaking, but then she piped back up. "It's nice that I didn't wake up to your screaming, though," she said on a little happier note. Sometimes Luna suspected that Sukira was really her sister and not her mom. She never acted like a mom on Luna's standards.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I didn't wake up drenched in sweat. I'm tired of giving myself a full body wash every morning," Luna said, thinking of the water that would soak her fur when she got into the bath. She shivered, the water would cling to her fur for the rest of the day and it would become cold with the autumn whether. "Yuck," she said to herself. Her hair would dry quick, but not her fur.

"Maybe Kizashii got a good night of sleep, too," Sukira added, thoughtfully. She had a hopeful look on her face until it was shattered by a voice from the doorway.

"Wrong," Luna and Sukira both turned their heads to see Kizashii leaning against the doorframe. She looked horrible. Not in the general sense, but she looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was all messed up from tossing and turning in her bed.

"What happened to you?" Luna asked. She didn't intentionally make it sound mean, but that's how it came out anyway. Kizashii sighed and staggered over to the chair next to Luna.

"I didn't have any nightmares but I didn't get any sleep, either. It wasn't until the morning birds started singing that I actually shut my eyes," Kizashii said, sleepily. Luna and Sukira didn't have to ask Kizashii what was keeping her awake. The only answer that could possibly be logical would be: _Memories_. Memories of the same thing that would make Luna have nightmares: Ukiah.

The day proceeded with lots of rest and fidgeting, just like it had for about a week.

_Dear Diary,_

_ So guess what? I didn't have a nightmare last night! Ma said that if I don't have a nightmare again tonight and if Kizashii got some sleep, than we could go to the market tomorrow! We would have gone today, but Kizashii was wiped out from last night. Couldn't sleep, she said. I know I haven't given a very good entry since the happening, but now I want to give you the full story. Details, too. I'm also setting a challenge for myself: DON'T CRY. If I cry while I'm writing this I am going to tell myself that I can't go tomorrow. Kizashii could care less if we went at all, I know, so it's the only reasonable punishment I can give myself._

_ Okay, on November 5th, five days ago, Ukiah died. So we know that much, right? Well let me explain who Ukiah really is, first. I know I've mentioned her, but that wasn't really a description of her. I normally wouldn't do this in my diary, but I think I should write about this while my memory is still fresh of it. Ukiah... was one of my best friends. She has been ever since I can remember. She was strong, she was helpful, and insightful. She knew I was different and turned it into a good quality when she looked at me. She was everyone's friend. I'm just glad she was mine, too. I'm sad that I'll never see that Blue Eyrie smile again, or help me with my homework when Kizashii doesn't have a clue. I think I'll move on though. Moving on is good, just like she did. Speaking of which... nobody ever really did find her. Kizashii came back from the woods while she was collecting herbs and told everyone that Ukiah was dead. She told us that Ukiah was attacked by some beast. Didn't get too many details, though. Kizashii seemed to be the saddest of everyone to loose Ukiah, besides Ukiah's own parents of course. If I felt like getting in Kizashii's business I would ask her, "Did ya see it?" but I don't think that'd be very nice._

_Well I'm tired, so I'm gonna go. Didn't cry, so ha! Luna _

**_ I swear I won't put any extra effort to update if I don't get reviews. I'll update, but not as frequently. It's up to you, I guess if you want me to update or not, because, honestly, in due time I'll have forgotten this story was even here until I find a nice spiffy e-mail saying: You've got a review! Then I'll say: "Oh, that story! Forgot about that... and someone read it and cared enough to review, oh gosh, better update some more so that I don't leave them hanging!" I know that sound cheesy, but it's true. Sorry for rambling!_**


End file.
